Custom:Ultimate Castle
This is Stone Warrior's entry for the castle building contest. Description The Battering Ram The Battering Ram is made primarily of brown pieces, with hick poles leading up to a frame, from which hangs a long, thick battering ram, with a long grey axle with a blunt end leading out from the front. A rubber band gives the battering ram extra power, allowing it to knock down a section of the door with just 2 hits. This can be seen in the video here: The Wall The castle wall is set out in a semi-circular fashion, with 3 identical segments on each side of the gate. Each segment has a recess with black stone beneath , angular dark grey edges to the recess and a 2 stripes of dark grey leading through the entire wall. On top of the middle segment on each side of the wall is a rubber band powered gear-launching catapult, which can launch the gear(or other ammo) up to 10 feet away. On the inside of the walls, on one side, are number of barrels filled with provisions, along with several bottles of ale. On the other side, there is a forge, with a trough, anvil and equipment rack. The Gate The gate is set between the 2 parts of the wall, and is twice its height, The gate has 4x4 pillars on each side of the entrance, with windows in it as well. At the top of the gate, it begins to arch at an angle, forming a distinctive arrow pointing upwards. The gate itself is a tall rectangle of black bricks, with a segment in the center that is weakened, for the battering ram to destroy. The gate can also be raised via a series of technic pieces. The Hall The hall, situated behind the wall, is very long and tall. The hall sits on top of a level made to look like rock with lots of dark grey slants. On the left side,in the stonework, is a hidden escape tunnel. At the front of the hall, the stone decals become rounded, and hidden on the right side is an alcove with a crossbow pointed out of it. There is a set of black steps leading up to the hall proper, which can collapse, as seen here: The hall proper has a pair of wooden doors at the front, which use a technic mechanism to open. The doors are overshadowed by a small, rounded balcony. The side walls of the hall are made with a repetitive pattern of niches, like the castle wall. The hall is mostly empty on the inside, though at the end there is a statue in a display case that can hold the prince's weapons. There is also a wide, circular throne with a checker pattern in the stone. In the center of the throne is a seat, below which is a trap door, which can open and drop the throne, allowing the prince to escape via the aforementioned secret tunnel. The throne drop feature can be seen here: The Towers The twin towers stand on either side of the hall, near the back. The left hand tower is taller than the right, and both have a level of stone at the base. Right Tower: The right tower has a level of stone at the base, with a door of wooden bars and a skeleton behind it. Above this is the prince's bedroom, which has tall black columns and a light grey base. The room includes a small, wooden bed. Above the bedroom is the Caller chamber, containing the mysterious Caller, a device used to contact other kingdoms. Above this chamber is a guard room with several chairs, a table, some ale bottles and a gold crystal hidden in the table. The top of the tower is a sand green piece from the Harry potter theme, and contains a small armory in it, containing 2 spears and a sword. Left Tower: The left tower is taller than the right tower, and in its base has a dungean with light grey bars on its door. Above this is a mysterious chamber with a light grey base and black columns. In the center of the chamber is a ball of fire in a pool.Above this chamber is the barracks, with 2 wooden beds for soldiers or visiting dignitaries. The next floor contains the court wizard's lair, with a mysterious crystal, golden ring and seeing disk on a desk. The next floor is mostly empty, but for a crossbow and a doorway. The sand green tip cone of this tower contains another arory, with 2 longbows in it. The Bridge: The bridge connects the two towers, and is at an angle between the top floors of the twin towers. On the bridge are black rails and a pair of crossbows. Gallery File:002.JPG File:008.JPG File:005.JPG File:007.JPG File:011.JPG File:012.JPG File:010.JPG File:009.JPG File:003.JPG File:004.JPG Wall.JPG The Wall.JPG 128.jpg